


First Love

by Silvaimagery



Series: Wings [2]
Category: BTS (Bangtan Sonyeondan), K-pop, RPF - Fandom
Genre: A/B/O, AU, Angst, Comfort, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Love, M!preg, M/M, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vmon - Freeform, YoonSeok (SOPE)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaimagery/pseuds/Silvaimagery
Summary: Yeah, they might be from opposite poles but their love was too strong to ignore.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Yoongi’s solo song in the ‘Wings’ album.
> 
> Yoongi’s love for Min Holly inspired some aspects of this fic.

My mother freaked out when I told her I was in love and then she freaked out in a whole different way when I told her exactly who I was in love with.

She had met the members before and though she liked the omegas in our group well enough, they were not the type she envisioned for me.

Arranged marriages are still very much present in our society and my parents were they type to keep to tradition.

My mother had picked out my omega since I had been six years old and I was expected to be a good husband and an even better alpha. There were expectations my parents had for me and I had to fulfill them in order to keep our name in good standing.

I had met ‘my’ omega a couple of times. She was beautiful and funny but she didn’t get my heart pounding or my juices flowing.

But there was someone who, though we were complete opposites, made me want things I had never thought of before.

“Hoseok.” My mother sighs over the phone.

“I know what you’re going to say.”

“You need to marry a female omega.”

“Why? Male omegas can carry too. Not that I want kids.”

“Don’t say that, of course you want children. Besides, it’s not just that. You know that as traditionalists we prefer to marry male alphas with female omegas, just like female alphas marry male omegas.”

“That is an antiquated idea. Did you know that there are more male omegas than female ones?”

“You don’t have to worry about that. We have already picked the omega for you.”

“She is not the one I want. I have found the right omega for me.”

“That boy is not the right one. He is trouble.”

“He has never been in trouble.”

“Do you even hear the things he raps about? Also, a rapper? That is not a proper profession for an omega and the vulgar language. No.”

“He is not like the others and I don’t want him to be.”

“He is disrespectful and he doesn’t even talk to you the way an omega should talk to an alpha. You are a very nice young man and you deserve so much better. Can he even have children? He looks malnourished.”

“He is the one I want and nothing you say will stop me from feeling that way. Look, I am the one who is going to live with my choices and I know this is the right one.”

“You have to do right by your family. What about your filial duties?”

“Please don’t be like this.”

“Hoseok. You won’t get my blessing in this. I accepted you going off and joining that group but a male omega who raps? No.”

“He is the mate I have chosen.”

“Then I hope you do not regret your choice.”

“I won’t.”

“You coming or what?”

I look at Yoongi.

“I’ll be there in a second.” I tell him.

He nods and walks away.

“I have to go now.”

“Take care of yourself, Hoseok.”

“You too. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

I end the call and I stare down at my phone before standing and walking back into the studio.

My mother can’t understand because she doesn’t know Yoongi the way I do. She had seen him and she had dismissed him immediately because he did not fit into what an omega is supposed to be. 

But Yoongi is more than just another omega. He is this intelligent, talented, funny, caring, amazing person who makes my heart skip a beat and who inspires me.

A part of me had really liked him before that but since I thought he was an alpha, I did not allow those feeling to grow. But once I knew that a relationship with him was possible, my feeling just grew and grew for him.

Yoongi is not what people envision when they say ‘omega’. He is very upfront, aggressive and standoffish. He is impatient, lazy and uninterested in anything other than music. It was hard to get close to him but when we were working together on music, it felt like we were good friends.

That is where I felt the most that this, our relationship, could be a reality.

*************************

Had it not been for Jungkook, I might not have realized that being with my love could be a reality.

I noticed that Jungkook kept giving Yoongi little side glances all day but I didn’t think it was weird. Yoongi evoked that kind of reaction from people.

“It’s cool and all but I thought this was supposed to be an ‘alpha’s only’ thing. At least, that’s what I was told.” Jungkook says, scooping some more ramen into his mouth.

“It is.” I tell him.

“So then why is there an omega living here?”

“What omega?” Namjoon asks.

Yoongi kicks Jungkook under the table and Namjoon and I look between them.

“You didn’t know?” Jungkook asks us.

Namjoon and I glance at each other.

Jungkook snorts.

“How could you not know? Wait, were the three of you sharing a room?”

“Yoongi?” Namjoon asks.

He sighs.

“Yeah, I’m an omega. So what? It doesn’t mean I don’t have the skill to be a part of this. I proved I do, didn’t I?” He glares.

My heart double times in in my chest and I put my chopsticks down.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” I ask him.

“So that Namjoon could go and snitch to Bang Shihyuk?”

“I wouldn’t do that.” Namjoon tells him.

“You know it’s not right to keep this from us. I feel weird now. Sharing the same room with an omega is-”

“Is what?” Yoongi asks cutting me off.

“There is no need to get defensive.” Namjoon says.

“This is another reason I didn’t tell you. Why do you have to act any different because I’m an omega? I’m still a rapper.”

“No one is saying you aren’t. It’s just not proper for an alpha to share the same room with an omega when they aren’t bonded.” Namjoon explains.

“Fuck that. Just because I’m an omega that automatically means that I can’t hang with alphas?”

“That is exactly what that means!” I tell him. “What would people say if they knew?”

“I don’t give shit what people say!”

“Woah.” Jungkook says.

“Just settle down.” Namjoon say.

“You better get out of that traditionalist mind view, boys. If we are going to stand up to haters and oppressors then you need to stop letting their mind set influence you.” 

He stands.

“Where are you going?” I demand.

“None of your damn business.”

He slams the door shut on his way out.

“Do you think he’s coming back?” Jungkook asks.

“I hope so.” Namjoon says.

I stand.

“Where are you going?” Namjoon asks.

“After him! It’s late, it’s not safe for an omega to be walking around out there unescorted.”

“You guys are really into that whole ‘traditionalist’ thing aren’t you?” Jungkook asks.

I hated the fact that he was stating the truth.

“Shut up.” I tell him.

He smirks but doesn’t say anything.

“You know it’s just going to rile Yoongi up even more.” Namjoon tells me.

“I don’t care as long as he’s safe.”

“It’s your funeral.” Jungkook tells me.

“At least I care enough.” I say before leaving the house.

I walk around the whole entirety of the block and I even circle back a couple of times but I don’t find him.

I was really starting to get worried.

“Where the hell are you?”

My phone rings and I answer it.

“Are you still out there looking for your maiden?” Namjoon chuckles.

“Fuck you.”

“I figured I should take pity on you and let you know that Yoongi came back home. He’s been sleeping for an hour now.”

“Where was he?”

“At the studio.”

Of course! Stupid.

“I’m going back now.”

“Sorry your plan didn’t work, Romeo.”

I hang up on him and I hurry back to the loft.

I ignore Jungkook as I make my way to the bedroom.

We really needed to figure out how this was going to work. We couldn’t all keep sharing the same room, especially now that there were three alphas.

I look at Yoongi and I carefully pull the blanket up over his shoulder.

He’s fast asleep and my heart clenches to see his relaxed face.

I wanted to reach out and smooth his hair back from his forehead but I can’t do that. 

I clench my hands before grabbing my pillow and my blanket and walking out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Of course Yoongi was pissed as hell when he found out that I didn’t want to sleep in the same room with him.

He pretended he didn’t care but I saw the difference in him. He wouldn’t really talk to me and he ignored all my jokes.

I think I might have hurt his feelings.

“No shit.” Namjoon says. “It took you three days to figure that out? Idiot.”

“It’s the way I was brought up. I can’t just ignore years of brainwashing.”

He chuckles.

“It will be hard but we have to do it if we want to keep true to the message we want to send out.”

“I know. I just didn’t think it would be this difficult.”

“How would you feel if your friend suddenly started avoiding you because you’re an alpha?”

“Singled out?”

“You gotta work through this shit. We already lost all the other members, I don’t need to lose the rest of you because of this. Yoongi is right, we have to stop creating distance between each other solely because one is an alpha and the other is an omega. We are all equal and we all deserve the same opportunities.”

That night I put my blanket and pillow back on my bed.

We were sharing bunk beds and my bed was right next to Yoongi’s.

I lie down and I roll onto my side, my back to his bed.

I close my eyes and I tell myself that everything is normal.

We were just four guys living and working together.

Everything is perfectly normal and there is nothing to be tense about.

I take deep breaths and I force my muscles to relax.

“Well, well.”

My shoulders clench at the sound of his voice.

“Look who decided to sleep in his bed again. What happened? Decided you didn’t want to keep rolling off the couch?”

“No. This is my bed and I should use it.”

He snorts.

“Did Namjoon threaten you?”

“No.”

“Well, I am surprised. You finally got out of that ridiculous mind set.”

“It’s not ridiculous.”

“Of course it is. It’s all bullshit.”

My face heats up and I sit up before turning to look at him.

“Just because you don’t understand something doesn’t mean it’s bullshit.”

“Looks like I hit a nerve.” He smirks. “I’ve met a lot of alphas like you. You are all straight laced little zombies, nodding and bowing and living the life others have chosen for you without once speaking up for yourself. You all pretend to be so happy in your little domestic, mundane lives while your wife fucks the neighbor and you go out and look for a good time with a male omega. Pathetic.”

I kick the bed sheets off and I stand to face him.

“You what Yoongi? Fuck you. You don’t know me or my family, so stop stereotyping everyone who is a traditionalist.”

“It’s not stereotyping, it’s the truth. Trust me, I’ve met plenty.”

Insane jealousy makes my head pound.

I grab his arm.

“And exactly how many pathetic traditionalist have you fucked?”

He chuckles before shoving at my chest.

“I don’t have to tell you anything. Who I’ve fucked and how many is my business.”

“It is my business.”

“Why?”

“Because you are mine.”

He leans in, his dark eyes glinting dangerously in the light and I shiver from head to toe.

“I don’t belong to anyone and certainly not to a traditionalist like you.”

“That is where you are wrong.”

I grab the back of his neck and I press our lips together.

He punches my chest but I ignore the pain.

I force him to accept my kiss.

“What in the fuck is going on?” Namjoon asks.

Yoongi shoves me away and I stare at his swollen mouth.

He wipes his lips with the back of his hand before punching me in the face.

Shit that hurt.

“I will kill you, do you understand me? I will kill you.” He says.

“You already have.”

“Save your sappy shit for the lyrics.” He says before walking out of the room.

Jungkook stares open mouthed from the doorway.

“What just happened?” Namjoon asks.

I touch my throbbing cheek.

“Yoongi and I are going to get married.”

“You’re insane.” Jungkook tells me.

“Mark my words, that omega is mine.”

****************************

It was a lot harder than I expected to get Yoongi to like me.

He must have meant it when he said he didn’t want a traditionalist. But eventually I wore him down, it’s part of my charm. And he agreed to go on a date with me. So I was pretty ecstatic.

Though I guess a date is too strong of a word for it. It’s not really a date if your ‘date’ is glaring at you across the table.

“You look really nice.” I tell him.

“You saying I looked ugly before?”

“No. You usually look nice. Sometimes. Most of the time.”

His expression of disinterest doesn’t go away and neither does the glare.

“What about me? Don’t I look handsome?”

He cocks his head to a side and doesn’t say anything.

I sigh.

“I’m not a traditionalist anymore so you can stop pretending you don’t want me.” I tell him.

He smirks.

Finally, a reaction!

“You really do think too highly of yourself, don’t you?”

“I have it on good authority that I am very attractive.”

“Your mother’s opinion doesn’t count.”

I laugh.

“You’re funny.”

His lips twitch into a smile.

“So why the sudden change of heart? You were very firmly seated on your high horse the other day.”

I smile at him.

“People change, you know?”

“Do they though?”

“Well. I know I did, because of you.” I reach out and touch his fingers with mine. “I guess I just needed someone like you to open my eyes.”

“They do look a bit wider now.”

I laugh and he smiles.

“Yoongi.”

“What?”

“I love you.”

“We don’t know each other well enough for you to feel that way about me.”

“I know enough about you to know that my feelings are real.”

“Yeah. They might feel real to you right now but somewhere down the road you’re going to tell me it was a mistake.”

“The only mistake I could ever make is not telling you how I feel. At least consider me for the position.”

“Are we at an interview now? I’m going to need to see a list of references.”

I chuckle.

“Bad choice of words but you know what I mean. Take my feelings for you into consideration, alright?”

He nods.

“Okay.”

A week later he rendered his verdict.

“Hoseok.”

“What?”

“You got the job.”

I scream in joy and he covers his ears.

I lift him up into my arms.

“I knew you couldn’t resist me. HA!”

“Do you have to be so loud?” He asks.

“It’s a celebration, you should be loud.” I tell him.

I set him back down on his feet.

“Today is the start of a new beginning, baby.” I say.

“Darling.”

“What?”

“I want to be called darling not baby.”

“Okay. Whatever you say, darling.”

I press my mouth to his and I am overjoyed when he responds to my kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst ahead.

“Hoseok, wake up.”

I roll onto my back.

“What is it?”

He sits beside me on the bed.

“I have to tell you something.”

“Right now?”

“Yes, right now. Get up.”

“What time is it?”

“That’s not important right now.”

I sit up and I rub my sleepy eyes.

“What is it?” I ask with a yawn.

He looks at me, a serious expression on his face.

“I’m pregnant.”

I scramble up onto my knees.

“What?”

“I said I’m pregnant.”

“But you can’t be pregnant! We’re not married.”

“What does that have to do with anything? We’ve been having sex haven’t we?”

“Yes but we use protection. You’re on the pill.”

“No, I’m not.”

“What?”

“Is there something wrong with your hearing today? I said that I’m not on the pill. I have them, I just haven’t taken them in a while.”

“But….why didn’t you tell me that before?”

He shrugs.

“What does that mean?”

“I thought we’d be fine with just using a condom.”

“Yoongi! My god.”

“What? I forget to take them. There are more important things going on in my head and a pill is not at the top of the list.”

“It is when you’re sexually active.”

“It’s too late now anyways.”

“But….I mean….Wait. You’re having my baby?”

He sighs.

“Yeah.”

I shout as loud as I can and he complains the way he always does.

I press him down onto the bed.

“Careful.” He says.

“I love you.” I say pressing my lips to his before moving down his body.

I put my hand on his lower abdomen and I press my lips to his warm skin.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Namjoon asks barging into the room, the guy’s right behind him.

I jump out of bed.

“You see this beautiful creature right here?” I say pointing at Yoongi. “Not only is he mine but he’s also having my baby. That’s right! My baby, MINE. And you all thought I was crazy. Well, look at us now!”

“You are crazy.” Junkook says.

“Congratulations.” Namjoon says shaking my hand.

I pull him into a hug and he pushes me away.

Taehyung jumps into my arms.

“I’m so happy!” He says.

“Thanks.”

“Now Joon will have a little cousin to play with.” 

“Move.” Jin says pushing Taehyung off of me. 

He opens his arms wide.

“Come here, you.”

I hug him.

“I knew that if anyone could soften Yoongi, it would be you.”

I laugh.

“Thank you.”

“What are you going to name it?” Jimin asks.

He’s on the bed petting Yoongi’s hair.

“Let’s just enjoy this moment, alright? I don’t want to stress about names right now.” Yoongi says.

Jungkook punches my shoulder and I groan.

“Congratulations.” He says.

“Watch your strength, kid. I think you broke my shoulder.”

He snorts.

“Come on, let them get some rest.” Jin says.

The guys move towards the door.

“So happy!” Tae shouts before Namjoon pushes him out the door.

I close the door behind them and I look at Yoongi.

He rolls onto his side and he looks back at me.

“I think a little celebration is in order.” I say wagging my eyebrows.

“Not now, baby. I’m still suffering the effects of our last celebration.”

I laugh and he smiles.

“My treat.” I says walking towards him.

“In that case.”

He rolls onto his back and I fall between his legs.

I caress his stomach before lowering my head towards his crotch.

*****************************

We were in Japan for three days of promotions. We had just finished promoting our latest album back home and now our first Japanese album had just been released. Our schedules were packed and I was glad we had all gotten a chance to rest before this.

Everything seemed to be going fine. We were enjoying the great food, the scenery, and meeting our Japanese fans. But on the second day of promotions, Yoongi complained of having stomach pains.

I was really worried.

This was his first pregnancy and a lot of things could go wrong. The traveling and the stress, the overload of work. It could all affect him.

He puts a brave face but I bug him until he lets me take him to a doctor. He is examined and the doctor tells us that it’s normal to feel uncomfortable and that he just needed rest and relaxation but those two things weren’t possible for us right now.

I notice that he just sticks to liquids and as soon as it goes down, it comes up right back. He sits hunched over, his hand on his abdomen.

I hovered like I’d never hovered before and it really concerns me when he doesn’t complain about my overprotectiveness.

I keep my gaze on him throughout interviews and fan signs and I am hyper aware of every single movement and gesture.

He might be smiling but I notice the abnormal paleness on his face and the pain in his eyes. During performance, he doesn’t dance as hard and he can’t fully rap his parts. He is sweaty and gasping for breath after two songs.

Once we are done, I stick to his side offering comfort. He leans against me, boneless and too quiet.

I couldn’t wait until we went home.

That night he declines dinner and by midnight, he starts running a fever and he is in and out of consciousness.

I immediately call the guys.

Namjoon informs management of the situation before calling for an ambulance.

The guys are scared and agitated to see Yoongi so weak and unresponsive.

I go into panic mode and my sole focus right now is Yoongi and our baby.

I hold his cold, shaky hand as he is transported into the ambulance. I answer all the questions the paramedics throw at me as best as I can.

Right now I was really thankful I had taken the time to learn Japanese.

The guys and our managers arrive at the ER right behind the ambulance.

I’m not allowed to go into the exam room with him and I am left behind full of fear.

I run my shaky hand through my hair.

Jimin and Taehyung lead me to one of the chairs and I sit.

Jin hugs me from behind I hold on to his hand like a lifeline.

“He’ll be fine. Yoongi is strong.” Namjoon tells me.

I nod.

Jungkook paces and Namjoon checks his watch every few minutes.

Jimin and Taehyung are eerily quiet.

Tremors run through my body and Jin tightens his arms around me.

It feels like centuries before a doctor comes out to talk to us.

“How is he? What’s wrong?” I ask standing, Jin’s arms falling from around me.

“He is suffering from appendicitis.”

I sit back down as my knees wobble.

Namjoon squeezes my shoulder.

“We have to get him into surgery immediately.”

“What about the baby? He’s two months pregnant.” Jungkook says.

“We need you to sign the consent form which states that you agree to the surgery and the consequences of it.” The doctor tells me.

“What consequences?” Namjoon asks.

“The fetus won’t survive the surgery. I’m sorry.”

I lower my head and I am unable to suppress my tears.

I can hear the omegas crying and Jungkook puts a hand on my back.

“Hoseok.” Namjoon says.

I look at him.

“We can always get a second opinion.”

“If you are thinking of sending him back to Korea, then I suggest you do it quickly. He can’t stay like this for long.” The doctor tell me.

“I want him transported to Korea.” I tell the doctor.

“I will sign the release forms and have him airlifted to Korea.”

“Thank you.” I look at our managers. “Get us a flight home, right now.”

“We will arrange everything.” Sejin tells us.

We make our way back to the hotel and Sejin calls to tell me that he and Yoongi are on their way back home.

I was relieved to know that Yoongi wasn’t going to be alone.

Jimin and Taehyung help me pack up Yoongi and my things.

While we are at the airport waiting for our flight, I receive a call from a doctor at the hospital in Korea. He tells me that Yoongi’s appendix burst on his way home and that his condition is critical.

I give my consent for the surgery and I break down the moment I end the call.

I was afraid that I might lose Yoongi too.

This was a nightmare and I really wanted to wake up now.

On the plane, Jimin sits to my left and Tae sits to my right. Their presence helps to settle my nerves and looking at their irritated teary eyes, I know I have to be strong.

When we arrive home, Yoongi is out of surgery.

The guys rush in ahead of me and I take a moment to put my game face on. Yoongi needed me and his well-being was the most important thing right now.

I walk into the room and I am surprised to see him awake.

He looks at me and by his expression, I know he has already been informed of the situation.

I gently wrap my arms around him and his hands tighten around my waist as he sobs against my chest.

I swallow down my tears as I comfort him.

“I’m so glad you are better.” I say cupping his face.

“I am not better!”

I wipe his wet cheeks.

“There was no choice, you needed the surgery.”

“Our child is dead and it’s my fault.”

“It’s not your fault, Yoongi. No one is to blame here.” Jin says.

“You can’t think like that.” Namjoon says putting his hand on Yoongi’s ankle.

“Darling.” I say.

He meets my gaze.

“I need you to get better and thinking like this isn’t going to help you. We will get through this together, alright?”

He nods.

He stays at the hospital for a week and instead of resting, he throws himself into work.

He loses weight and he is quiet and too serious.

The moment he is released from the hospital, he spends the majority of his time at the studio, barely eating and he completely closes off from all of us.

He is hospitalized again a week later due to complications and I should not be glad that he is immobile again. But I am.

It forces him to rest and it gives me the opportunity to care for him, to talk to him without him ignoring me for his work.

It is hard talking to him about our loss but we had to if we wanted our relationship to continue.

We had lost our child and we needed to work through it together.

He is quiet and unemotional at first, then he becomes angry. He is angry at me for bringing it up instead of pretending it never happened. He is angry at the managers and the company for making us go to Japan, foolishly believing it never would have happened if we had stayed in Korea. 

Most of all, he is angry at himself. 

“Yoongi. I can’t deal with this pain alone.” I say wiping my tears. “I need you to be here with me.”

He stares out the window.

“I don’t think I’ll ever be able to deal with this.” He says quietly.

“You have to try. I can’t it do it for you.”

“Hoseok.”

I take his hand in mine and his pain filled gaze meets mine.

“I love you. Please don’t make me go through this alone. I can’t. I’m not strong enough. I need your comfort and I need you to tell me we will make it through this. Tell me this pain will go away.”

He starts crying and I rest my head on his chest.

He puts his arms around me.

“I love you.” He says quietly.

I close my eyes.

His hand softly caresses my hair.

“It doesn’t seem like it now, but we will be okay.” He says. “We will be okay.”


	4. Chapter 4

I seriously never thought of having children. Not even when I got together with Yoongi did I think about it. Yoongi was caring but he didn’t seem like the parenting type. He was too involved in his work and I really didn’t see him sacrificing that for a child.

He never mentioned wanting to have a family and I didn’t bring it up because I didn’t want him to feel pressured into having children.

I was fine to follow his lead. If we had kids then that would be fine, if we didn’t then that was fine too.

When he told me he was pregnant, I had not only been surprised but I also felt something in my heart fall into place.

It was like I had been missing something I didn’t even know I wanted.

Losing our child really put things in perspective for me. 

I just hoped he was still open to the idea of having kids.

We did resume our sex life three months after his surgery but it seemed like his first pregnancy had just been a lucky shot.

I knew he was taking his pills but knowing Yoongi, I knew he was bound to miss a few doses.

I kept hoping for him to tell me he was pregnant again but now it’s been almost two years since we lost our baby.

Maybe it just wasn’t meant to be.

What kind of life would our kid have anyways? Sometimes I felt bad for Joonhyung because she couldn’t always be with her parents. 

Taehyung was wonderful with her and she was the center of Namjoon’s world but we were gone a lot. 

Plus even when we were here, Yoongi was always so involved in other projects and I knew that I wanted to work on my own thing too.

Maybe it was better this way.

I sigh and I look at Yoongi.

Had he even wanted to be pregnant in the first place? I never asked him and now it would be awful to bring it up.

“Did they give us a concrete date to our new release?” Yoongi asks Namjoon.

“Yeah. They plan to release it on May 2nd.” Namjoon says.

“We have less than a month to prepare then.” I say.

“We better get ready for grueling weeks of promotions.” Taehyung sighs.

“Yeah but first we have to shoot the main MV and from what I’ve heard, it’s going to be toughest choreo we’ve had to date.” Jimin says.

Jungkook groans and slides down in his seat.

I laugh.

“Come on. If anyone should be complaining, it should be Namjoon and Jin.” I tell him.

“Hey, I get tired too!” Jungkook complains.

“Well I can tell you right now that it is going to be the hardest on me.” Yoongi says.

I look at him.

“Why?” I ask.

“Finally realized that you’re not as good as a dancer as you think you are?” Jin asks.

I snort.

“Shut up, I am better than you.” Yoongi shoots back.

“Ohhhhhhh!” The maknae line shouts.

“Burn.” Jungkook tells Jin.

“We all know why it’s going to be hard on Yoongi. Rocks aren’t supposed to move as much as he does.” Namjoon says and we laugh.

Yoongi crosses his arms over his chest, an unamused expression on his face.

“Alright. Come on, tell us why it’s going to be hardest on you.” I say nudging him.

“Because I’m pregnant.” He says.

I choke on my saliva.

“No way!” Tae shouts.

A knee nudges me and I jump in my seat.

I look at Yoongi.

“Aren’t you going to say anything?” He asks.

The member’s loud, excited voices penetrate through the fog.

“What?”

“I just said I’m pregnant, aren’t you going to say anything?”

“I think you broke Hoseok.” Jimin laughs.

“Finally something shut him up.” Namjoon says.

“You probably wish it was Taehyung.” I tell Namjoon.

Tae throws a wadded napkin in my face but I ignore it.

We were having a baby.

My heart beats faster in my chest and the fear is gone as fast as it came. Overwhelming joy washes over me.

I pull Yoongi out of the chair and I pull him up into my arms.

“Careful!” He complains.

I scream as loud as I can.

He smacks my shoulder.

I set him back down on his feet before grabbing his face and kissing him senseless. I pull back and look at him.

“I love you.”

“I know. I love you.” He smiles.

I kiss him again.

“Celebratory dinner is on me!” I shout.

The guys cheer.

**************************

I was really worried about Yoongi.

The choreography for ‘Fire’ was really intense, there was a lot of jumping and fast foot movements.

I knew he couldn’t sit it out but it really concerned me.

We were getting to that three month point and my stress level was at its max.

I don’t know what would happen if we lost this baby too.

Plus, he was experiencing a lot of symptoms that freaked me out.

He was vomiting a lot, he wasn’t gaining as much weight as he should, he was dizzy and he was feeling very drained.

I just didn’t want this to turn into another emergency situation.

We were getting a lot of support from fans who also worried about Yoongi and I knew the guys and our managers were also keeping an eye on him.

I was able to keep in close proximity while we danced but it really didn’t calm my worry.

We not only had to learn the choreography, but we had to shoot the MV and I knew our performance schedule was going to be tight.

Thankfully, management only signed us up for a week of promotions for this album. It might hurt our sales and our wins but they didn’t want to make Yoongi perform for more than a week in his condition. Otherwise we might really be in trouble.

After our first performance, we started getting shit from haters who said we were putting our pregnant omegas at risk, not just by forcing them to participate when they shouldn’t be active but also by impregnating underweight, weak omegas.

That really riled Yoongi up.

I know they had given Namjoon and Tae shit when they were expecting and when they had Joon. But this time it really made me mad.

Did they think I wanted him forcing himself like this? If it was up to me, Yoongi would be at home and in bed right now. But we couldn’t afford to do that. 

Plus I doubt Yoongi would want to rest so much, he couldn’t even be forced to stay in bed rest after his surgery. It’s just the kind of person he was.

I did start to feel better once we were down to our last performance because I knew we would be able to rest and recharge for a few months while we worked on our new album.

I was already picturing snuggling Yoongi and bringing him his meals in bed. Taking long relaxing baths, watching a few movies and basically just spending a lot of time together. 

Of course, I should have expected my plans to be derailed.

“Shihyuk told me I can do my mix tape.”

I look at Yoongi.

“What?”

“He left me a message. He said I can do it.”

He does his cute little wiggle dance.

I crawl beside him in bed and I prop myself up against the headboard.

“I’ve wanted to do this for a few years now, you know.”

“I do know.”

“And now I can finally do it. I’m so happy!”

“Yoongi.”

“I have to find the songs I wrote years back.” He says immediately searching through the files on his laptop.

“I’m happy you finally have this opportunity but do you think you should do it now?”

He looks at me.

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“You haven’t exactly been at 100%. You should rest and take care of yourself first before diving head first into another demanding project.”

“Hoseok. I’m fine.”

“You’re not though. I think you are losing weight instead of gaining and this week has been hell. I’m really worried about you and our baby.” I say putting my hand on the small swell of his belly.

He puts his hand over mine.

“We will go see the doctor and I promise that if he tells me I am not healthy enough, then I will postpone my mix tape. Deal?”

I sigh.

“Deal.”

The doctor tells him he’s healthy and that his symptoms are normal. All Yoongi has to do is eat more and he needed to remember to take his prenatal vitamins. That’s it.

Plus he’d actually gained seven pounds. So everything was peachy. For him at least.

Shit.


	5. Chapter 5

It concerned me when Yoongi got sick with the flu but the doctor insisted it was normal.

I really think we need a new doctor. He just keeps saying everything is fine and normal for someone in Yoongi’s condition but it didn’t do anything to alleviate my concern.

I kept an eye on Yoongi as he worked on his mix tape.

He was really excited and he just looked so happy to be working on this. He spent a lot of nights in the studio and I tried to keep him company as much as I could until I was asked to create choreography for other groups.

It was exciting but I was reluctant at first, I didn’t want to leave Yoongi up to his own devices.

The guys assured me they would watch over Yoongi while I was busy.

I was grateful but I still felt guilty for giving the guys more work. They all had their own thing going on too.

I tried to put all negative thoughts from my head and I put my stress and worry into coming up with a choreography I could put my name on. It was very taxing and I felt like quitting a few times but I pushed myself to keep going. 

It took me three long weeks but I finally had a choreography I could be proud of and I worked for a week with the group, showing them the steps and making sure they had it right.

Yoongi was still busy of course but at least now I could spend more time by his side. Then we were informed that we were going to Europe on a trip.

Part of me was happy that we were getting away from everything but another part of me was scared. I just kept remembering the last time we had been away from home while Yoongi had been pregnant.

“I said I am fine. Stop calling me.”

I look at Yoongi as he ends the call and throws his phone on the bed.

“Who was that?”

He glances at the camera before looking at me.

“No one.”

“I have to change. Can you guys give us a minute?”

The camera guy leaves our bedroom and I close the door.

“So who was it then?”

“Who else? That woman. You know that this is the fourth time she calls me? And all she says is the same thing. I told her we have no choice but to go on this trip and she keeps lecturing me about safety, the dangers of flying while pregnant, eating and drinking water in other countries, and some other shit I zoned out. The doctor already gave me the okay, what more does she want? I am done.”

“Can you stop calling my mother ‘that woman’?”

“What else am I supposed to call her?”

“How about eomeoni?”

He snorts.

“Yeah, right.”

“Yoongi, she’s your mother now too.”

“Bite your tongue.”

“Show a little more respect, alright?”

“Respect? Like the kind she shows me?”

“Okay, look-”

“I have tried to be nice to her. I call her every morning just to see how she is doing and I visit her when I can. But does that get me into her good graces? No. She still nags at me all the time, she compares me to that omega she wanted you to marry, she complains about everything I do and she puts down my music. She even brought up my medical file. She thinks a psychologist should re-evaluate me just to be sure I am mentally stable enough to raise a child. Who the hell does she thinks she is to tell me that?!”

Anger burns in my belly to know my mother had treated Yoongi this way.

“Yoongi.” I take his hands in mine.

He lowers his head but I can still see the tears shimmering in his eyes.

“I know she blames me for what happened two years ago.”

“No one blames you for that. It’s not like you got appendicitis on purpose.”

“Still. She never liked me and after that, she just hates me.”

“She doesn’t hate you, she’s just worried about you.”

“You think I’m stupid enough to believe that?” He asks looking at me.

I smile at him.

“Maybe?”

He punches my side.

“Ow! God. I always forget how hard you hit.”

“Serves you right. Come on, finish packing so we can go.”

“Alright, darling. Make sure you have your camera.”

“Oh, right. My camera.”

He hurries out of the room.

I close the door before taking out my phone.

It rings twice before she answers.

“Hoseok.”

“I don’t have enough time to go on a rant right now.”

“What’s the matter?”

“If you want to keep seeing me or meet your grandchild then I suggest you stop treating Yoongi like shit. He is my omega to protect and I won’t let anyone, not even you, treat him like he’s trash. Do you understand?”

“Are you threatening me?”

“It’s not a threat, mother. It’s a promise. Yoongi is my mate, deal with it or so help me, you will never see us again.”

I hang up and take a deep breath.

Okay. Positive thoughts.

This trip might not be so bad.

I take another deep breath and I let it out slowly.

This could actually be good for us. We all needed a vacation.

***************************

The trip was a lot more fun and exciting than I originally thought it would be. I managed to convince Yoongi a few times to come out with us instead of just staying behind to work on his mix tape.

I think the change of scenery and the atmosphere were the best thing for us at that moment. And I was even more thankful for it once we got back to Korea. 

Yoongi threw himself back into his work and the rest of us spent the majority of our time working on our new album.

I was given the task of working on the intro and I had to come up with a choreo for it since it had been decided that an MV would be released for it. Namjoon was too busy to do it and Yoongi was out of the question. 

It was a lot of pressure and I spent a lot of sleepless nights stressing over it.

I was also stressed over Yoongi and the release date for our album. Especially now that Yoongi wasn’t the only group member that was pregnant.

I was worried about Tae while he was gone filming and I worried about Yoongi being all alone in the studio.

I tried to talk to Bang PD about the release of the album. I would have liked it if it was pushed back but we had to get it out right now while our two pregnant omegas could still perform. 

Once Yoongi released his mix tape, we started working on filming our short films which would accompany our solos. It was decided it would be a continuation of our characters story’s from the INU Era. 

We didn’t all agree when the idea was presented because our solos had a deep meaning for us and we didn’t want fans to associate our songs with that darker era. So we worked closely with the writers of the short films, trying to incorporate some of our personal meaning into the MV’s. 

BST was a whole different story. The writers wanted the MV to be darker and sexier. We all had a problem with the sexy part but the sketches the artists came up with were very beautiful. We had never done something like this and we did enjoy trying new things.

“Your mother called me.”

I look at Yoongi.

“Oh yeah? What did she say?”

“She listened to my mix tape and she saw my MV’s.”

“And?”

“And she thinks they were very good. Though she did scold me for my cursing. It’s kind of unfair that she’s being nice to me. Now I can’t talk bad about her.” He says crossing his arms.

I laugh and hug him.

“Your mix tape is fantastic and I’m glad she recognizes how talented you are.”

“I wouldn’t go that far, she just said they were good.”

“It’s just a stepping stone. Soon you will have her bragging about you to her friends.”

“I don’t think that’s going to happen anytime in the near future.”

“You’d be surprised.”

“Don’t scare me.”

I pull him closer and I kiss his temple before kissing his jaw and his neck. His skin was so soft and he smelled so good.

I tighten my arms around him as I nip the base of his neck.

His hands push at my chest.

“Don’t start anything, I’m still suffering from the effects of the last time you got frisky.” He says.

I chuckle before cupping his plump bottom.

“You look so fucking hot with black hair, my black Suga. And you know I can’t get you pregnant while you’re pregnant. We should be having more sex.”

He chuckles.

“I like the way you think.” He says before pressing his mouth to mine.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter for this installment, thank you for reading. Stay tuned for the 3rd installment. Saranghaeyo!

“She should have a strong traditional name.” My mother says holding her granddaughter.

“Her name is Holly.” Yoongi says and I look at him.

We had not discussed names yet. I didn’t know if he said it just to piss my mother off or if he really meant it.

My mother side glares at Yoongi before looking at me.

“What kind of a name is that? It’s not even Korean.” My mother says.

“We are still discussing it.”

“It’s the name I have chosen for MY daughter. Just because she is Korean doesn’t mean she needs to have a Korean name. These are different times, Jiyeon shi.”

I nudge Yoongi and I frown at him, he rolls his eyes.

“Well. As long as she is taught the traditional way then I suppose her name doesn’t matter.” Mother says.

Yoongi opens his mouth to reply.

“Of course.” I say quickly.

My mother hands the infant to Yoongi.

“I need to go. I promised to meet some friends for lunch.”

“Have fun.” I tell her.

“My granddaughter is a beautiful, strong, beta. Congratulations.” She says patting Yoongi’s leg.

“Thank you.”

As soon as my mother leaves the room, I turn to look at Yoongi. Before I can question him about the baby’s name, the guys come flooding in with gifts. The room soon fills with chatter and laughter. 

Our daughter sleeps through it all, unperturbed by the noise. I shake my head.

“She’s so tiny.” Jimin coos.

“Can I hold her?” Jin asks.

“I’m next!” Tae shouts.

“I want to hold the baby.” Joonhyung says with a pout.

“Can she?” Namjoon asks.

“Of course.” Yoongi says.

Namjoon sets his daughter down next to Yoongi on the bed and I help Joonie hold the baby.

“It’s so cute.” Tae says taking a picture.

“Have you guys decided on a name?” Jimin asks.

“Holly.” I say.

Yoongi looks at me and I smile at him.

“Her name is Min Holly.” 

“You’re not giving her your last name?” Jin asks me.

“My last name isn’t more important than Yoongi’s. She’s our daughter and that’s all that matters.”

“Your mother is going to have a fit.” Yoongi says with a chuckle.

“I know.”

His laughter fills the room and my heart overflows with love and joy.

“Family picture!” Jin says. 

We all crowd around Yoongi’s hospital bed and we smile at the camera.

****************************

2017

“You will all be going to Hawaii on a friendship trip.”

“Really?” Jungkook asks surprised.

“Wah! I always wanted to go to Hawaii!” Taehyung says.

“How long will we be there?” Jimin asks.

“Eight days. The concept of this season of Bon Voyage is eat, play and have fun.” The show PD says.

“We’ve all really wanted to go on vacation together to Hawaii.” Jin says.

“That’s right.” I add.

“Not everyone gets this opportunity.” Namjoon says.

“We are really lucky. Thank you for allowing us to fulfill one more dream.” Jimin tells the producer.

“We will cover all expenses the same way we did last time and we hope you make a lot of good memories as a group.” The PD tells us.

“Of course! I can’t wait!” Jungkook says and we all clap.

“The good think this time is that we’re already packed.” I say with a laugh.

“We won’t have to worry about what to bring this time.” Taehyung says.

“Just don’t lose your luggage this time.” Jungkook tells Jimin.

“Or your passport.” Taehyung tells Namjoon.

“Don’t remind me.” Namjoon says.

“We will give you time to grab your belongings, your seats on the flight to Hawaii have already been reserved. The flight leaves in four hours.”

We cheer.

“Hawaii! I’m pregnant by the way, I just wanted to put it out there before I forgot to mention it.” Yoongi says before taking a sip of his chai tea.

We all become silent.

“That’s not funny.” I tell him.

“We fuck regularly and you don’t always use a condom. Plus you know I don’t take my pills every day or every month.” Yoongi says.

“That’s a little more than I needed to know.” Namjoon says.

“Shut up.” Yoongi tells him.

“Hyung! You’re pregnant again?” Jimin asks.

“I just said I was.”

“For real?” I ask.

“Yeah. For real.”

We all stare at him in shocked silence.

“Well? Aren’t you going to congratulate me, you punks!”

“Congratulations!” Tae shouts.

“Yoongi.” I say.

“We’re really happy for you.” Jimin says hugging Yoongi.

“I really can’t believe this! Ah, I’m going to cry.” Jin says pulling Yoongi into a hug.

“Congratulations, hyung.” Namjoon says. “Hoseok, congratulations.”

“Four babies. Isn’t that too many?” Jungkook asks and both Yoongi and Jin swat at his head.

Taehyung hugs me.

“I’m so happy for you!” He says.

“Thanks.”

“I think you need to stop springing it like this to Hoseok. He looks like he’s going to faint.” Jin laughs.

“I’m fine.” I lie.

“Well?” Yoongi says.

“I…wait, I need to sit down.” I say as my knees buckle.

“I’ll get you some water.” Jimin says.

I take Yoongi’s hand and I pull him down to sit on my lap.

“I’m really happy.” I say.

Jungkook laughs.

“Hyung, your mouth is frowning.” He says.

Namjoon snorts.

“Shut up.” I say before focusing back on Yoongi. “I am really happy.” I say with more conviction. “Really surprised but also happy. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, you fool.” Yoongi says caressing my jaw.

“Here.” Jimin says handing me a glass of water.

“First meal in Hawaii is on me!” I say.

The guys cheer and shout with joy.

“You make me very happy.” I tell him.

“This time let’s not tell your mother till the baby is born.” He smirks.

I laugh.

“Deal.” I say before kissing him.

“Let’s go to Hawaii!” Namjoon says.

“To Hawaii!” We shout.

I missed Holly and I couldn’t wait to go back to Korea and hold her in my arms but I knew we needed this. We had all been exhausted since the beginning of the tour and this mini vacation was going to do us all some good. 

“I can’t wait!” Yoongi says.

I watch him bend over to pick up some of his clothes.

“You wanna squeeze a quickie in?” I ask wagging my eyebrows.

He throws a pair of balled up socks at my head.

“Like you even have to ask.” He says whipping off his shirt.

I chuckle as I press him down into the mattress.

“You’re everything I’ve ever wanted.” I say.

“I know. You got lucky.”

I laugh before kissing him.

 

The End.


End file.
